


Hope Meets...Despair?

by probablyaceok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hope Despair Swap, Gen, Hope Despair swap, Hope!junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Talentswap, also Junko is maybe the ultimate astronaut rather than fashionista, but like my take, just incase, pretentious asshole, uh, why is kamukura so hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Mukuro truly loved and cared for her sister, Junko Enoshima. But… that didn’t stop her from regretting going along with Junko’s latest crazy plan: to sneak into the depths of Hope’s Peak Academy... for the ‘Izuru Kamukura Project’.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Hope Meets...Despair?

**Author's Note:**

> Well my brain keeps telling me this is terrible and awful but I’m ignoring that. Based off of Ep6 of the DR3 Despair arc. Was a bit of a pain getting a full version of the scene so some parts of this are still a mix of the dub and sub (dub junko best junko). This is my attempt at a Hope!Junko that sticks to her original personality as much as possible. Also @Kimichan20 helped with proofreading this.

Mukuro truly loved and cared for her sister, Junko Enoshima. But… that didn’t stop her from regretting going along with Junko’s latest crazy plan: to sneak into the depths of Hope’s Peak Academy... for the ‘Izuru Kamukura Project’. She glanced down at the bodies of the guards lying around the hallway. They were only unconscious, since unfortunately that was all that was needed. 

Leaning against the wall, Junko moved from her spot where the blonde had been snacking.

“Great job Mukuro, now let’s get going” she said, stepping over the unconscious bodies. Mukuro glanced back at them as she followed her sister. She could clean that up later. 

They came up to the door they’d been looking for. Mukuro checked it, and informed her sister it was locked with a retinal scanner. 

“No problem, I’ve got just the thing” Junko said as she leant down to let the scanner check her eye.

“One of the trustees was nice enough to put my retina in the system. Didn’t even have to put much effort into it: the barbie aesthetic doesn’t mean I’m stupid…open sesame!” As the door opened up for them, Junko walked right in, with Mukuro following her. 

In front of them was a large bland room, only containing a single item, a simple bed. And on that bed sat the very man Junko was looking for.

“Shut up, it’s really you! O.M.G.!!!” she exclaimed, stars seeming to manifest in her eyes. “This is  _ awesome _ ~”. 

The man looked up to her, a disbelieving but somehow still incredibly bored look in his eyes.

Junko rocked from side to side in glee. “Kamukura, Kamukura, yas queen! I’m  _ such  _ a big fan! Not to sound all rude, but could I get a hug?” Mukuro glanced at the strange man cautiously. 

“Uh Junko? Seems like he might be a little dangerous?”. 

Junko kept waving side to side. “Yeah, I know, dangerously kickass! Dangerously cool!”

“That’s not really what I meant…” Mukuro protested weakly. 

“Hey I know you want to protect me and all, but I can handle this. Now then...” Junko complained before walking towards Kamukura, leaving Mukuro to watch her back. 

“Izuru Kamukura, nice to meet you! I’m Junko Enoshima, from the 78th class! This may sound weird, but I’ve been thinking of you for a while… to think, you’re shut up in here like a quarantine pretty boy, so not your style! I mean look at this, you’re so filled with potential… just waiting to be revealed ith a sudden attack!” 

With that Junko threw herself at Kamukura, improvised weapon in hand, only to find herself on the floor moments later. 

“J-Junko! You son of a—”

Mukuro rushed at Kamukura, knife outstretched, only to be thrown aside by a casual hand. 

“How boring” he stated with an expressionless voice. 

“You do realise that nothing you do has any meaning?”

“I knew you’d be a nihilist! You’re marvellous! But the thing is Kamukura, no one person should claim a monopoly on having hope! It belongs to everyone!” Junko grinned up at him, laughing.

“Hope? I don’t see any logical reason to need hope. It seems boring.”

“Logical reason? You crack me up! Alright then, explain the logical reason I attacked you then!”

“Junko Enoshima… Your capacity for cold hard reasoning puts you at least twelve steps ahead in any situation. And yet here you are, knowing full well there’s no way you can win”

“Aw, you really don’t have a clue! When it comes to cold hard reasoning, not all roads lead to Rome.. you see, hope is the key to the great unknown. A girl can only be this smart for so long before boredom sets in, that’s the curse of being bright. Everyone goes on and on about hope, but what they really mean is the despair of the status quo, of stagnation. 

Ah, but true hope expands new frontiers! The width of the universe, the mysteries of the smallest parts of reality! Some copied talents aren’t enough to understand what humanity can’t even comprehend yet! The chaos that can be wrought just by a hope for something different! 

Think about it, when a single person’s discovery can change how we view everything, none of us know the world as well as we like to tell ourselves! Embrace that simple fact and  _ tada _ ! You’re in for the ride of your life!”

Her voice went cold and blank.

“C’mon pretty boy, some part of you has to understand. They call you the Ultimate Despair don’t they, filled with all that talent to become a perfect weapon… and who am I to say you’re not one? Therein lies their goal, but despair only holds us back from what we really want… danger, excitement, anything but  _ boredom _ . Creating a world filled with despair for them to save looks great on paper, but someone with your intelligence? More like purgatory, really. You can do better than that.”

Just then an alarm started blaring, and the room awash with a red glow. Mukuro snapped to attention, worry filling up inside her. 

“They know we’re here! Junko, we have to make a break for it,  _ now _ !”

“You’re a lion in a rat cage Kamukura, of course you’re bored! The world’s a prison, embrace hope, and we can shatter the bars together! I am your salvation! It’s fate! We were destined to work side by side!” Junko ranted as the alarm blared.

“Tell me you don’t feel it!”

Then everything went black.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so yeah. I have some other ideas for this AU but this was just a oneshot: it’s interesting to think about what Makoto and Nagito would be like in this AU to name a few. It’s implied in the fic itself, but basically this version of Hope’s Peak has the goal of despair rather than hope. Some of the ones behind it are proper despair, others just want to take advantage of something like the Tragedy by becoming the Future Foundation. The headmaster is probably the actual mastermind of THH in this AU!


End file.
